What Pane Has
by Ice Lynx
Summary: Rated for language. Ororo is kidnapped by an 'insane' mutant teenager, and this is is seriously in need of some kinda therapy. Short Story, only a few chapters, please r&r! FINISHED!
1. Robbery and Kidnapping

Disclaimer; I own nothin 'cept Pane. And the plot line, if there was a comic made to mirror this, well, I don't read the comics now do I?  
  
Please review!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, I'm sor-" the elderly woman stopped in mid word at the look on the pale faced girl's expression.  
  
"Yeh watch where yer goin, yeh old hag!" She replied, the woman looked appalled, glared at the teen, and then turned her cart around and walked back down the isle in a huff. This made Pane smile viciously, her tall lean frame resuming the business of marching confidently through the shopping center with an ease and grace of a natural athlete. Her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, held back by a black band with a skull on it. Her black leather vest hung loosely over a red T Shirt with the words 'Fuck Off' in bold black letters, which offended more people than she herself did, which was quite allot. Dark blue jeans, almost black, were so loose and baggy they looked like they could have hidden anything in the world, though all they really hid was a watch and a small black hand-gun.  
  
The only jewelry Pane wore was a silver chain, with a beautiful silver dragon hanging off it, its ruby red crystal eyes glaring at everything in front of it, a perfect symbol for the confident faced girl. As she approached the Customer Service Desk she fingered the handle of her gun, it had one shot in it, that's all she allowed herself in a hold up. The rest would be up to her natural skills and gifts.  
  
Pane knew that many mutants hated their mutations, what set them apart from the world of normal humans, which made their lives difficult and hard. Many would love to make their gifts go away so they could go back to being normal people, but Pane was not most people and she loved her gifts, being able to jump twenty feet straight into the air and having reflexes so fast she could dodge bullets made her life easier, and she took full advantage of them every chance she got.  
  
"May I, uh, help you?" The clerk, a kid perhaps seventeen with too many zits to count and a brown mop of hair to match his stupid expression asked, looking at the dragon, shirt, and cold black eyes of the girl in front of him.  
  
"Well, let's see, how much dough yeh got in tha liddle cash box kid?" she asked. The clerk was obviously slow to the take, as he just looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked. Time for Mr. Gun to make an appearance and stare out of its one black eye at Mr. Idiot behind the counter. The kid got the point.  
  
"I asked, how much money yeh got?" Pane growled.  
  
"I, I don't know... please don't kill me!" he said, shrinking back. Pale jumped onto the counter and swung her legs over, putting her knees up and leaning on them she looked the boy over again, he was even more of a wuss than she thought!  
  
"Then why don't yer give it all to me? That shu' do fer now, less yeh want yer brains splattered on the wall afore I take it." She said, re aiming her weapon. Suddenly she smelled the overwhelming stench of urine, the kid had peed himself. But now he was shaking so much he was barely able to open the register, and no sooner had he handed her a bunch of loose bills when a shout came from behind them.  
  
"Hey! There's a girl with a gun up there!" Pane spun around and saw several large men rushing over, the idiots were actually attempting to stop her! She laughed and leapt up into the air, careful not to hit her head on the ceiling, a full jump would take her right through it. Several people screamed and the word 'mutant', which made Pane laugh as she jumped right past the startled men.  
  
Landing in an isle full of frozen food among several shocked and terrified customers. One man automatically reached out to stop her, but a hard kick in a tender area left him curled on the floor in pain while she leapt over several more isles, knocking one display over with a crash as canned fruit rolled everywhere. By now people were running as fast as they could out the exits, and the alarms screamed as some carried stolen food with them. The entire staff was also running, now that it was clear there was a mutant in the building with a gun nobody wanted to be in there with her.  
  
Pane laughed and boldly sat cross legged in the open, counting her stolen money at a slow and relaxed pace. A few seconds later though, she heard one of the cans she had knocked ever moving, and ducked just as something sharp whizzed over her head. Spinning around and grabbing her gun again she came face to face with a rough looking man, who was both short and a mutant, judging by the long metal claws sticking out of his hands.  
  
"Hey!" she yelped, jumping away and in her haste knocking over a display of Coke cans, sending the drinks flying everywhere like the fruit had. The man glared at her as she settled on the top of one of the refrigerators and looked down at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, robbing this place?" the man demanded. Pane glared at him.  
  
"What's it to yeh? Some people aint into jus shoppin' at a food store," she said. "An' I didn't rob yeh, so why you making this a problem fer me?" The man grunted, looked at her closely and smiled at the shirt's statement. Pane glared at him.  
  
"It matters cause yer making it hard fer me to get out of here," he said. "Now why don't you get down from there and get outta here before the cops show up?"  
  
Pale glared at him some more and didn't move, remaining in a crouching position with her gun in one hand and the money in her other. Noting this last fact she stuffed it into her jeans pocket, rattling the chains hanging off them and keeping her gun aimed at this strange mutant below her.  
  
"Yeh get yer shit together and move, I aint goin till I do a bit more shopping." She growled. Suddenly a black woman with pure white hair and beautiful blue eyes poked her head out of one of the isles.  
  
"Logan? What's going on?" she called. The man and Pane turned to look at her.  
  
"Stay back, Ro!" he said in a warning voice, but it was too late. In three quick leaps Pane swept the bags of chips and other snacks off the top shelf where she landed, grinning down at the woman who backed up into the opposite rack, her eyes wide in fear and shock.  
  
"ORORO!" The man called Logan bellowed; Pane heard him running towards them. She grinned wolfishly at the woman.  
  
"Hey, Ro," she mimicked. "Yeh look like a fine catch fer that idiot, how much would he pay teh get yeh back, I wonder?" And with that she leapt down, slammed her gun handle down on the woman's skull and grabbed her body before it hit the floor just as Logan raced around the corner. Bellowing in rage he started forward but halted as the gun was pointed at Ororo's head.  
  
"Yer get a step closer and yer broad dies, Log." She said, smirking. The man's face was a picture of pure fury, it was red and his eyes were wide and he seethed with anger. But he did not move forward, his eyes resting on the gun and her finger around the trigger. And then, before he could do anything else, Pane laughed and leapt over his startled head and breaking through the glass doors and windows that stood in her way, and then disappeared from sight, though she was not far enough away to hear Logan's yells of fury.  
  
*****  
  
Logan was not only in a complete rage that the girl had captured Ororo, but humiliated that the teen in there had beaten him, the Wolverine! And now he was forced to go ask Xavier for help, who he had had a huge fight with earlier that morning. This was too much at stake though, if Ororo died it would be his fault because he had let the girl get past him and was not able to follow her after.  
  
As soon as he got back to the car he grabbed the communicator and flipped it open, Charles Xavier's voice answered it almost immediately.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chuck, we've got a problem."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
lol, please review. And just FYI I have this story completed, but it will take reviews to keep the posts coming. SO REVIEW. Also, I apologize for anyone who might have been offended by Pane or her clothes or her made up accent, or her actions or her gun or anything really. Lol, so there we have it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ice Lynx 


	2. The Girl Named Pane

Wow! I'm so glad y'all liked this story, thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
giveGodtheGlory; Oops, I changed it, don't worry! Thanks for pointing that out, and when is the next chapter coming for our story?  
  
DAPHNE LANE; o-o, uppercase letters! Statement is cool, lol. I have a friend who's last name is Lane, neat! Glad you liked it, sorry about the words, I don't really re-read my work, lol. My bad!  
  
Emerald H.; I've always liked the name Emerald, lol! Glad you liked this story! There will only be three chapters, but hey! At least I finished this before posting! (Took me three months to write, so I bet your glad I waited, lol).  
  
Brandy hart; I like that name to, wow, all of you have really cool names! Lol, glad you liked the first chapter, tell me whatcha think about this!  
  
Blix Howlett; I'm continuing, and don't worry, as long as I get reviews the next chapter will come! It's already written! Lol.  
  
Canadian Lynx; Hey again! Lol, here's more!  
  
So, anyway, please keep reviewing! And anyone who stumbles upon this story after I post the new chapter, review for the first time! Lol!  
  
-Ice Lynx  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Ah...." Ororo moaned as she slowly came back to life. Her head felt like it was splitting with a headache like she had never had before, she felt like passing out again from the pain. A few scattered memories floated through her mind, but her headache was now dominating her thoughts. At least, they were until her vision focused slightly and she saw the grinning girl from the store above her, the teen's face hadn't lost it's shameless uncaring since she had seen her, right before the gun handle swung down.  
  
"Hey, Ro. Glad yer awake, was wondering if I hit yeh too hard. A dead body aint worth nothin 'nymore, even one as perfect as yers." Pane said. It was the truth, she had no idea if she had hit the woman too hard or not, and was beginning to think she'd just die and be of no use whatsoever.  
  
"You don't call me that," Ororo growled. "My name's Ororo, only my friends call me Ro." But then her headache prevented her from saying anything else. Pane continued to grin most annoyingly, but Ororo was now looking around at her surroundings. She was in a cave, a small mouth about twenty feet away and a few lanterns going and a couple blankets on the floor. It was extremely bare, though in one corner there were a couple bags that seemed to be bulging with something, most likely money, and then there was a blanket over a small mound in another corner. Ororo looked at the bulge curiously, wondering what the girl was hiding.  
  
"K, Ro. I got it, only yer friends call you that, and looks like yer kidnappers do to now. Here, put this on yer head, it might help that liddle headache of yers." Pane laughed. Ororo took the cold wet cloth and put it on her head, her head feeling better almost immediately. This also allowed her to think clearer, and she felt the blood drain out of her face as she looked at the girl and registered what she said.  
  
"Kidnapper?" she repeated. Pane laughed again.  
  
"Yep, I'm gonna get a nice sum fer yeh, I think. Oh, and whatever yer mutate is, I wouldn't recommend using it in here. That blanket over there covers a pile o' dynamite that ken go off at any time, with or without bein asked teh." Pane said. Ororo stared at the pile and didn't doubt the girl's words for a moment.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked finally. Pane looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Yeh can call me Pane if yeh want," she said. "Mos' do. I know yer Ro, so I suppose formal intros're done." She grinned and walked over to the bags and opened one, revealing a large amount of money, most twenty and fifty dollar bills. Closing it again she grabbed an identical bag and opened it, revealing some fruit and bottles of beer, though they were slightly dinged up. Pane threw an apple and a can of beer at Ororo, who managed to catch both.  
  
"That's yer lunch, tho I won't force yeh teh eat it." Pane laughed, opening a beer for herself. Ororo looked at the bruised fruit and the beer and wondered what was going on. She had gotten that she was a hostage, and that she was in a cave full of dynamite and who knows how much stolen money, but this girl was just plain strange, and her appearance and actions did not fit this attitude she was displaying at the moment.  
  
"It aint poisoned," Pane laughed. Ororo realized she had been just starring at the apple while lost in thought.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ororo asked, not really sure now if the apple was poisoned or not. Pane chuckled.  
  
"Cause I haven't in a while, and it's was getting boring out here." Pane replied.  
  
"You mean you're not doing this for the money? I would think a girl as rich as you wouldn't need it." The woman said.  
  
"And I suppose next yeh'll ask why I aint in a house as big as a palace an livin in the ritz?" she asked in mock wonderment. Ororo thought about this and realized it was true. She nodded and Pane laughed.  
  
"Well I hate that kinda shit, I ain't that kinda gal, and I don't plan on bein one."  
  
"Then why do you rob stores? And why are you holding me here?" Ororo asked, really confused now. Pane grinned.  
  
"I like the challenge; I don't care about the money." Pane said. "Livin on the edge, it's what I do best, an as a mutie, well, yeh know it aint no walk in the park anyway." Ororo stared at her. This girl kidnapped her and robbed a store just for fun? For an adventure because she was bored? Was she absolutely out of her mind? But she didn't come across as an insane person, she seemed quite rational besides her explanation for her wrongdoings. And she was taking better care of her captive than was typical of a kidnapper, not tying Ororo up and giving her some food.  
  
So Ororo merely nodded and wondered if the professor had found her yet. She had no doubt he had, and she thought her teammates were probably already on the way to rescue her. But thinking of that made her wonder where she was in the first place, and when she asked Pane the teen laughed.  
  
"Yer in my home, that's enough." Was all she would say, and then she got up and pointed to a small hole in the cave. "See that? Tha' would be the safest place to sleep, cause if that dynamite blows yeh'd be pertected best in there, that's where I sleep. Yeh can have any other spot yer like, inside that is." So much for thinking about her captive, Ororo thought. Then Pane got up and walked to her sleeping area, sat facing Ororo, and seemed to drift off into a stage where she was not quite asleep, but not fully awake either.  
  
~ Ororo? Can you hear me? ~ A voice in Ororo's head made her jump slightly, and then she realized what the voice was, it was Xavier!  
  
~ Professor! ~ She cried out.  
  
~ Are you alright? ~ Xavier asked. Ororo looked over at Pane, then down at her apple, which was still untouched.  
  
~ For the moment. My head is killing me though. ~ she replied.  
  
~ Did the girl hurt you at all? ~  
  
~ She only knocked me out. She did give me a bit of food, an apple and beer, but I haven't eaten anything. ~ Ororo said.  
  
~ That means your common sense isn't affected, ~ Xavier said. Ororo smiled.  
  
~ Where are you? ~ she asked.  
  
~ The whole team is on its way, just stay where you are. ~ he answered.  
  
~ Tell them to be careful, there's a load of dynamite in here, ~ Ororo thought urgently. Xavier assured her he would and told her to wait an hour, then if the other X Men hadn't gotten to her he would contact her again. Then he closed the link, and Ororo was left alone with the dynamite and her kidnapper.  
  
It was perhaps the longest hour she had ever spent, her gaze traveling from Pane to the exit to the dynamite in turns, never resting in one spot for long, and the fear of Pane waking, the whole cave exploding, and being unable to get out of the cave. After a while Pane yawned, and stood up, stretching her arms and sighing.  
  
"Good, yer still 'ere. Thought yeh'd leave during mah liddle nap, guess yer didn't 'ave the guts." She said, smirking. Ororo glared at her.  
  
"I wanted to see how you think you're going to hold me for ransom so easily, I could have left at any time and escaped." She replied. Pane laughed.  
  
"Righ, an' yer wondren if I ken hold yeh till I get my money," she said evenly, reaching into her pocket and taking out her watch she looked at it for a moment and then walked over to the bags of money, grabbing a roll of bills and a can of beer she walked over to the entrance of the cave and looked out of it, standing there for a while and watching.  
  
"Yer friends're late," she remarked. Ororo went stiff and looked at her.  
  
"What? What friends?" she asked. Pane chuckled.  
  
"Yeh really need ter disguise the stupid look yeh get when yeh talk teh telepaths. Yeh look like yer doped." She said. "And yer muttered somethin about only'n 'our a couple times." Pane said, grinning annoyingly at her. Ororo could have smacked herself, but settled instead for cursing, which made Pane chuckle again.  
  
"Then why are you staying here?" Ororo challenged. "Why not take me to some other place and hide me there?"  
  
"Really, I thought yer knew I think o' these things afore yeh. If'n yeh do 'ave a telepath there ain't anywhere I could take yeh, so this is the best place teh be, a place I know better then any of yer friends do (an' I'm assumin there's more then one). Plus I'm bettin yeh told yer friends bout the dynamite, so they'll hang back more teh be careful. Oh, and if yer talk to that psychic again tell'em I said hi." Pane grinned and went back to looking out the entrance, leaving Ororo to worry about her friends. If Pane was this confident it must mean she did have a chance at wining against them.  
  
But Ororo shook her head again. Pane could jump as far as she knew, and she would undoubtedly be up against Logan, Scott, Jean, and Kurt. But Pane's confidence still slightly dampened her own.  
  
After a few moments though Pane got a bit restless, then still. After a few seconds she muttered something, and looking past her Ororo could see the dark shape of the Blackbird, a black jet the X Men used, hovering in the air and then descending into a tree line. It was then that Ororo realized she must be in some sort of hill or mountain side, and beyond the cave opening she could see miles of forest, where the Blackbird had disappeared to.  
  
Ten minutes later Pane turned around and grinned at Ororo.  
  
"Well Ro, 'ere come yer liddle friends," she said. And she was right. A few minutes later Kurt, seemingly alone, walked out of the woods near the cave, appearing to be lost and wandering around, muttering to himself in German. Pane smiled to herself and dug into her pocket, taking something out. To Ororo's horror she realized the teen had taken out her gun and cocked it.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Cliffie!!! Well, um, oh yeah, please review! Next chapter will come after seven reviews! I promise! And thanks again to my wonderful reviewers, y'all are the best!  
  
-Ice Lynx 


	3. The Rescuing of Ororo

Wow, I can't believe all the great reviews! And just to keep myself from being repetitive I want y'all ta know I got the best reviewers AND y'all have the coolest names! Lol, anyway, here are a few quick responses afore I give ya the third and FINAL chapter. Review anyway, I still get those little review alerts after I finish my stories and post'em on the internet, lol!  
  
DAPHNE LANE; Thanks! I hope you like this chappie!  
  
Nienna of Sorrow; Hmm, *thinks for a moment*, well, I'm sorry the story don't make sense, I might be able to give you some reasons for Ororo's "stupidity". #1; Ororo was just recovering from being knocked out cold, so she isn't in the best condition to be doing much anyway. #2; Pane's in a cave (hard for wind to sweep her out if she don't wanna go), she has supper fast reflexes to help her out, and a gun, which Ororo doesn't have. #3; To electrocute is to use lightning, is to risk hitting the dynamite, is to risk blowing them all up. *shrugs* anyway, those are my reasoning's. Thanks for the review! P.S. I put the dynamite in the cave for that reason.  
  
Emerald Henry; you're welcome, here's number three, the rest of the story.  
  
Rolofreak1990; soon enough for ya? Lol.  
  
Canadian-Lynx; Ha, you again!  
  
giveGodtheGlory; Oh man, is Paige ok? Tell her I hope she gets better quick like. Glad you could read my stuff though, and I wanted thank ya fer showing me my mistakes, it makes my story better fer others to read. Thanks again!  
  
Blix Howlett; lol, Ororo stuck in a cave with an insane girl is funny to you? *looks back at her work closely*. Hmm, now that you mention it, it is rather amusing, lol.  
  
Well, there y'all go, thanks for the reviews and please review again! Remember, this IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY, but I'm THINKING (as in, totally undecided) of writing a sequel (some friends aren't too happy with my ending). Anyway, that's it for now.  
  
-Ice Lynx  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Looks like yer liddle fuzzy friend ain't gonna 'ave a good night, Ro." She said. Ororo's eyes went wide as Pane lifted her gun to aim at Kurt.  
  
"KURT! LOOK OUT!" Ororo screamed just as the gun went off. Kurt then vanished with a loud bamf and a puff of blue smoke that disappeared quickly into the night. Pane cursed and spun around.  
  
"What the 'ell Ro? Yeh ruined my shot!" she said. Ororo just stared.  
  
"You were going to shoot one of my best friends!" she said in a high- pitched voice. Pane snorted, but whatever she had to say was cut short as they heard a roar. Pane spun around just as Logan charged into the clearing around the cave, and spotting Pane, who was still in the cave entrance. Logan was now obviously in Wolverine mode, all six claws swinging at the teen, who ducked, dodged, and somehow blocked every single swipe, kicking Logan's calves so hard he toppled over, yelling in absolute fury.  
  
"Don't mess with me," Pane growled, kicking him down the small slope, but before she could aim a red beam shot out of the trees, and she just barely dodged this unexpected attack in time. Logan was up in a flash as Scott, Kurt, and Jean emerged from the woods, moving cautiously towards Pane, who was still dodging Logan's frenzied attacks with apparent ease and total confidence.  
  
"Can you get a shot Scott?" Ororo heard Jean ask.  
  
"No, she's sticking too close to Logan," came the brown haired man's reply, though his hand was still near his visor.  
  
"ORORO!" Kurt yelled. He seemed to be clutching his arm, and the white haired weather witch saw dark blood running down his sleeve. Instead of replying Ororo got closer to the cave entrance, trying to avoid Logan and Pane. Sticking her head out of the cave she signaled her friends and then pulled back to avoid the fight, which took up the entire entranced. Scott looked at Kurt.  
  
"Can you get in there?" he asked. Kurt nodded and looked closely at the opening, and then he teleported away from them, appearing right next to Ororo. He smiled at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Ororo nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at his arm, a large bullet hole in his shoulder looked extremely painful. But he turned so she couldn't see it and put his arm around her waist. "Hold on," he said.  
  
Pane looked over just as the blue man put his arm around her captive, whispering something to her as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"NO!" she yelled, firing her gun into Logan's stomach and making him grunt in pain, falling back a few feet.  
  
"Logan!" Jean yelled. Then Pane spun around and took a huge leap towards Kurt and Ororo, grabbing Kurt's injured arm just as he teleported out of the cave. The trio reappeared next to Scott and Jean, rather, they fell on them and brought all five into a heap. Pane jumped out of the fray and grabbed Ororo's white hair, pulling her out of the group along side her and bringing her to her feet, pressing the nozzle of her gun to the woman's throat. As Jean, Scott, and Kurt untangle themselves they rose slowly to find Ororo, stricken with fear and clutching Pane's arm, which was choking her. Logan, who had started to run down the slope, slowed to a halt as Pane grinned at them, a large cut o her forehead staining Ororo's white hair.  
  
"Yeh stay there, all of yeh!" she said wolfishly, grinning. Ororo whimpered softly as the gun pressed into her throat harder, but Pane ignored the weather goddess. "I'll kill Ro, yeh see if I don't. Shit, I'll kill all o' yeh but Ro'll be firs." The X Men froze.  
  
"Kurt, can you get Ororo?" Scott whispered. The German shook his head slightly.  
  
"She's hanging onto Ororo too tightly, I vould teleport both of them," he answered.  
  
"Jean?" Scott asked again.  
  
"Same problem," his girlfriend replied. Scott glared at Pane, who was now laughing and continuing to back into the woods.  
  
"I'll rip that little kid into pieces," Logan growled.  
  
"No!" Scott said. "She'll kill Ororo!"  
  
"Got tha right," Pane laughed. "See, I got the gun, an' Ro, and yeh got nothin. The way Ro was actin, I thought yeh might be more o' a challenge." Logan growled but didn't move any closer. Scott stood up and lowered his hand, putting both in clear sight of Pane.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. "What'll get you to let Ororo go?" Pane giggled.  
  
"Wot's yer name?" she responded. Scott looked at her for a moment before answering.  
  
"Scott Summers," he finally said. Pane nodded.  
  
"K, Sums, lissen up, cause I'm sayin' this once," Pane said. "Yeh'll get Ro when I'm dead, an' I'll get ou' then to. Till then we stuck here, I 'pose." Then she started laughing again, and Scott looked near defeat. For a tense moment they all stood still when Jean noticed Pane was slowly turning around so that hers and Ororo's backs were to the cave. The telepath couldn't understand why, but she quietly told Kurt, Scott, and Logan.  
  
"Alright, prepare for anything team, but NO sudden movements!" Scott hissed, looking at Logan, who glared right back.  
  
"So yeh gonna rescue Ro?" Pane called out again. "Righ, well good luck to yeh." Then she leaned in closer to Ororo and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Well Ro, yeh've been the close's thing to a pal I've ever 'ad. Sorry bout all this," she said. Ororo gulped but suddenly, to everyone's amazement Pane turned around and shot her gun into the air several times. Then she grunted and threw Ororo away, towards her friends. Scott immediately took his shot, and it almost seemed that she had leapt on her own again, were it not for the optic blast carrying her and briefly highlighting her features in red.  
  
Pane soared through the air, finally hitting the ground heavily and bouncing slightly before coming to a stop, where she lay still. The X Men all stared in tense amazement as they looked for any sign of life in Pane, but there was none. Logan walked forward and approached her, nudging her still form with his boot and growling. Pane didn't respond, her eyes still open and staring out into space. He turned around and shook his head.  
  
"She ain't a threat anymore," he said. Jean helped Ororo up.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked. Ororo nodded and Jean walked over to Kurt.  
  
"What about you? Let me see that wound," she said. Kurt winced.  
  
"It's fine," he said. "Nothing. Vait, ouch, ouch!"  
  
"Come on team, let's get back to the mansion." Scott said. Ororo gazed at Pane's body a moment longer and then followed her friends into the woods, trying to put the 'insane' girl out of her mind. Logan and Scott seemed to agree that Pane being dead was the best thing to happen, though Logan was resentful that he wasn't the one who had actually killed her, while Kurt continued to try and escape Jean, who was demanding to see the wound closer. Ororo looked at her friends for a long time and wondered what would have happened if Pane had pulled the trigger... what would they have done? This and a thousand other questions raced through the mind of Ororo all the way back to the mansion, and she welcomed the sight readily after her ordeal, accompanying Kurt to the med bay to be checked for any other injuries besides her head, which had started to ache again.  
  
It was good to be home.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the clearing Pane blinked and slowly sat up, wincing as she felt her burnt side tenderly. This was going to be a tough thing to deal with, but then, she could adapt. The teen smiled as she thought of what she could do for a new thrill, perhaps find out where Ro went and annoy her at her home....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
Yes, that WAS the end, heeheehee, kinda left a new story there. Oh well. I really hoped y'all liked this, it was fun to write. Pane is a very interesting character. Oh, and for anyone who might be concerned, Kurt is fine. It really wasn't that bad. Ro's ok to! I kept her intact! Lol. Please please PLEASE review!!! See you in my other stories!  
  
-Ice Lynx 


End file.
